Washed Away
by haileeamalfi.1996
Summary: Tayt Henderson threw another stick into the river and watched it drift away in the swirling currents, how he wished to be the one washed away. He nuzzled further into his scarf, trying to avoid the sharp sting of the late autumn air. Winter was coming bu.


_-Chapter 1- Welcome To My Life_

Tayt Henderson threw another stick into the river and watched it drift away in the swirling currents, how he wished to be the one washed away. He nuzzled further into his scarf, trying to avoid the sharp sting of the late autumn air. Winter was coming but not quick enough. Although he did wonder why he looked forward to the colder months, most people his age would be praying for summer by now, but he wasn't like most people. He didn't hibernate by a fire from November to January like his teenage counterparts. He felt comfortable by the river more than any other place, for reasons unknown.

He sat gazing at the water as it lapped at the side of the riverbank, his face reflected back at him and he was surprised with what he saw. His father stared back at him with the same midnight coloured eyes. Anger swelled within him. He was a living, breathing reminder of the man the resemblance was uncanny no wonder his own mother couldn't look him in the eye.

In an instant Tayt was on his feet, he slammed his foot down into the icy water, sending a ripple affect over his reflection until it disappeared, then materialized again. In frustration he pulled his beanie over his ears trying to block out the world that nagged at him more than his mother. He turned on his heel and stormed away from the waters edge, passing trees that loomed high above the ground, Tayt picked up pace until his legs carried him until he ran at a steady sprint.

He bolted through the trees dodging low branches and uprooted tree roots. He felt as if he was outrunning his troubles, every time his feet pounded against the ground he felt untouchable. No one could stop him and he dared his step- father to try. That's why he ran. Tayt neared the edge of the forest, when his feet could carry him no further he rested his palms on his knees and inhaled heavily determined to steady his breathing.

He walked uphill, along a track that wound towards his home if that's what you could call it, it had never been much of home from the outside it had potential; it's a shame the same couldn't be said for the inside.

Yeah, Tayt had a mom who had a tendency to distance herself from reality and a step- dad who was only bearable when he was sober. His older sister Violet moved out first chance she got. Then there was his little brother, Rory who had just hit 15 and already developed a bleak outlook on life and little Scarlett, his half-sister who had a long way to go, she was 3. To say at the least, the Henderson family hadn't exactly been dealt the easiest hand but you had to make the most out of every situation, that's how Tayt saw it and it was hard at times but one thing his step-father always beat into him was to suck it up.

He'd been sucking it up since he was 13 that's when things started to deteriorate. He had been at school, he should have known something was going to happen as he had a pretty good day, he had earned a spot in the esteemed art program his school had submitted him for and he couldn't wait to tell his parents they'd have to be proud of him now, he was going places. Tayt always believed that when you had something good like that, something bad was right following right behind.

Sure enough something was, he had been in Gym when the school counsellor hurried onto, the court and whispered into the teachers ear and whose response was to nod solemnly and looked around at the class

"Tayt"

Tayt looked over just as he shot his ball straight through the hoop and Mr Kirov motioned for him to come over,

"Mr Ash would like a word"

Tayt walked over and the look on the counsellor's face said a lot, dread embedded itself at the pit of his stomach, this wasn't good. He guided him out of the gym and back to his office. Tayt felt heavier with every step. He slumped down in one of the plush chairs that sat opposite Mr Ash. The other chair next to him was occupied by his sister.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but there's been an accident"

Who was it? Tayt wondered if Violet was thinking the same thing, He knew what was coming and unlike most people who would have given their right arms to not have to hear what Mr Ash was no doubt going to say next. He didn't know why he tried beating around the bush; he just wanted Mr Ash to get on with it. It was like ripping off a Band-Aid. Don't think, just rip. That's exactly what he did next.

"It's your dad, he didn't make it"

There it was. He heard Violet sobbing, is that how he was supposed to react? His first thought was he wanted to go back to gym. He wanted to run. So he excused himself and ran as far as he could, he ended up at the river. He returned home later that night, his mother entrapped him in hug for the first time in years. She was strong for a while until the funeral, that's what broke her in the end.

His Aunt had forced him and Rory into a suit and made him run a brush through his matted brown hair. Tayt's mum had asked him to give a eulogy but so far he couldn't find the words, in fact Tayt believed he was just part of their plan, his parents had gotten married early on in life so naturally one would assume kids were the next priority. They didn't have the typical father son relationship not once did they ever play catch or play fight. His dad never taught him how to hunt or watched the games on Sundays. 'Dad" was just Robert Henderson's courtesy title.

In the end it was Violet who had spoken, her voice cracked numerous times while Tayt wasn't even close to tears. Violet had called him heartless later on when no one was around to hear.

His dad was not the only parent he said goodbye to that day. Six months later David Lee entered the picture.

Tayt's hand hovered just above the door handle and he took a breath before turning the knob, he barely had a foot across the thresh hold when it started,

"Where the hell have you been?" David, his step-dad bellowed from his usual position in front of the TV

"Out"

"Obviously, smartass" he quipped sullenly

"Is that a problem?"

"It is when you're late home to help your mother"

"Help her with what? She doesn't do anything anymore"

He shut his eyes quickly,

"She's sick and you boys don't lift a finger to help her out" he slurred

"And I suppose you do"

"You little shit"

With that he was up and staggered across the room, Tayt sidestepped to the right but his step-father was quick and grasped his collar, he strung him back with a violent yank that knocked the air straight from him.

"Get your hands off me" He murmured quietly

"Speak up" David sneered as he backed Tayt into the wall and landed a punch in his ribs; Tayt winced but tried his best not to show it, he learnt early on to never show weakness in David's presence.

"Get your hands off me" he said more sure of himself

"Go ahead runaway... Again" he taunted

Tayt snapped, he loved when David pushed him over the shoved him away and he stumbled back in surprise,

"About time you fought back" David said about to strike again

Suddenly Rory was in the middle of it all, he always was.

_Between David and Tayt._

_Mum and David. _

_Mum and Tayt. _

_Mum and Violet._

"Stop" He pleaded "Just stop"

"Move, Rory !" David commanded

But Rory held his ground, Tayt had to hand it to him despite his age he had a fair amount of guts.

"David" Mum called from the kitchen. Saved by the bell.

"Coming Sweetheart" he replied, he grabbed a fistful of Rory's brown hair

"Don't get in my way again" Then thrust him to the ground and sauntered off into the kitchen.

Tayt helped his little brother up off the floor, he didn't look as if the encounter had phased him in the slightest.

"You okay?"

He nodded.

"When am I ever"

Tayt smiled and shook his head.

"Are you?"

"Yeah" Tayt paused "You shouldn't get in the middle of that"

"Someone's got to have your back"

"Theoretically I'm the one who should have your back"

Rory laughed.

It was for the first time in months.

Tayt heard cries from upstairs, Scarlett must have woken up. He waited for his mum to ascend the stairs to tend to her daughter but of course she didn't leave the kitchen.

"I'll go" Tayt said to his brother as he clasped him on the back.

Tayt was the less than thrilled when he found out his mother was once again pregnant, all the Henderson's were. It was a few months before David had proposed with a cheap ring, their mum had gathered them in the kitchen, Tayt had been swinging dangerously on his chair and Violet had harped on that he was going to fall but he had just shrugged it off with a laugh. She was right of course but Tayt would never admit it.

"I have some news"

"You're finally leaving that ass" Tayt muttered out loud to no one in particular

"TAYT" she shrilled almost sending Tayt backwards on his chair

Rory and Violet looked bemused

"Oh, come on you were both thinking it" he sent to his siblings, before they could answer his mum was hushing him

"No Tayt, I am not leaving David" She emphasized his name

"Shame" Tayt responded cheerily

"Be quiet if you know what's good for you" David piped in as he entered the kitchen and slipped his arm around mum his hand resting protectively on her stomach

Both Tayt and Violet zeroed in on this action

"Shit, You're not…"

"David and I are going to have a baby"

Rory congratulated them both his voice full of hesitation as did Violet.

"You can't be serious" Tayt laughed

Violet punched him in the arm

"Do we look like were kidding"

"I can't believe you slept…"

Violet swatted at his arm again

"Quit it Vi"

"You're actually going to carry around the devils spawn"

"TAYT" His mum shrieked, David fumed at her side

He opened his mouth to say something but let out a gasp as his chair was pulled out from under him, Tayt went sprawling onto the kitchen tiles, his palms slapping the surface loudly followed by the rest of his body.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed

Rory was in hysterics but the rest of his family were not amused in the slightest.

Later that night after a little bruising had appeared on Tayt's face he cornered Violet, he was certain she had pulled his chair out from under him,

"What was that all about?" Tayt demanded

She pursed her lips and acted coy,

"I told you you'd fall" She sauntered off.

He stewed over his mother's upcoming bundle of joy all night; to be honest he stewed over it until the day it arrived. At 11: 32pm on December 24th 2008, Tayt reluctantly welcomed his sister, Scarlett Anne Henderson-Lee into the world. She was placed into his arms for the first time 15 minutes after her birth. His first thought, I don't even want to know what she's covered in. His second, I never thought I could love anything that shared DNA with David. Third thought, she couldn't possibly be the devils spawn.

Something changed within Tayte. He was completely besotted with Scarlett, when no one was looking at him, her gently kissed her tiny hand and made a promise to her. He'd never leave her. He had kept it for three years and still counting.

He turned the brass doorknob and the door opened into the toddler's room, he covered the distance to her cot and at the sight of him, she burst out screaming.

"TAYTO" She outstretched her chubby little arms and squeezed her palms tightly motioning to be picked up,

"Hey, sleepyhead" He eased and swung her up into his arms, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek

"Yucky, Tayto" She squealed as she screwed up her nose

Tayt just laughed

"Dinnertime" he told her and she clapped her hands with excitement. If it wasn't for Tayt he doubted Scarlett would ever see food. It was like she was a novelty item to their parents, they soon forgot about her after she had learned to walk.

"Where's Worwee" She asked as I cradled her on my side and left her room, she hadn't quite gotten around to using our proper names yet, she was still working on her pronunciation.

"He's downstairs waiting for you, love"

"Worwee!" She yelled in such a high pitch Tayt would never dare attempt it.

"Shut her up" David yelled as his feet reached the last step

Tayt held a finger to his lips and Scarlett mimicked him with enthusiasm. She thought it was a game, I had taught her to play the silent game whenever her dad was around but when it came down to playing games with David. Tayt wouldn't let anyone else play.


End file.
